Anarchy Colosseum VI
Anarchy Colosseum VI is the fourth event of XAWA's seventh season, and the sixth event to be promoted under the Anarchy Colosseum name. The main event featured Blackheart taking on Sgt. Dowell in an I Quit match. Background The main feud heading into this event was between Blackheart and Sgt. Dowell. On the August 7, 2018 episode of Worldwide, Blackheart called out Sgt. Dowell for being responsible for injuries sustained by a number of XAWA superstars at an independent wrestling show the night before the 2012 Awakening event. Dowell appeared at the previous month's Lethal Lottery event to not only accept his challenge, but make it an I Quit match as well. On the September 18, 2018 episode of Worldwide, Blackheart noted that he had never said "I quit" in the history of the organization, and that he wasn't about to start now. Another feud heading into this event was that of The Ogre, The Alien and Nightmare. At Redemption on the Road 2 Ruin, originally the 2018 reunion show but became the launching pad for the XAWA's reboot, The Ogre cost Nightmare a match against Blackheart, interfering and performing a Chokeslam on him. In segments on Worldwide throughout July, The Ogre went on a hunt for gems and artifacts related to the demon Nightmare, including the pendant of Azael, a pendant that Nightmare was searching for. Blackheart had helped The Ogre find the pendant, which led to him having a match with Will Smith at Highway to Hell. The Ogre defended his pendant against Nightmare at that same event, but lost. Nightmare claimed he was going to harvest the souls of the planet with the pendant. The Alien made an attempt to secure the pendant from Nightmare at Lethal Lottery, but unfortunately, could not get the job done. Therefore, The Ogre and The Alien both challenged Nightmare at Anarchy Colosseum VI. Also a feud on the undercard for this event was the XAWA World Heavyweight Championship feud between champion Kitana and Taven, who won the number one contendership via a Meltdown match, in which he remained the final competitor, having entered the match at number 1, making him the first XAWA superstar to do so. On the September 18, 2018 episode of Worldwide, it was announced that Taven had attacked Kitana at her home with a pipe, striking her knee and leaving her condition to wrestle in question. Also on the undercard was a feud between Deacon Storm and Cyrus Mason over the International Championship. Mason and Storm had previously faced off at Highway to Hell, a match that saw Storm lose the championship following interference from Kitana. Mason declared they would have their rematch at Anarchy Colosseum VI, but this time interference was barred. Following that match, Storm hired the services of talent agent and manager Trinity Parker, who trained him for the rematch. Event The show opened with Sgt. Dowell attacking Blackheart, who was arriving at the arena. Dowell ran him headfirst into a tree, leaving him laying for a waiting The Alien to pin him, winning the XAWA Hardcore Championship via 24-7 rule. Dowell then cut a promo listing off his accomplishments in terms of hardcore wrestling. The first match of the show saw The Ogre taking on The Alien and Nightmare for the pendant of Azael and, thanks to Alien's pin on Blackheart, the Hardcore Championship. The Ogre won the match, the pendant and the title by performing a chokeslam on Nightmare through a flaming sheet of metal siding to pin him. The Alien landed a cheap shot on The Ogre following the match, and Nightmare declared the feud between he and The Ogre was not over. The second match was the XAWA International Championship match between champion Cyrus Mason and challenger Deacon Storm. Cyrus Mason won the match after performing a Psycho Driver on Deacon Storm to pin him. After the match, Sgt. Dowell attempted to attack Mason, but received a Hellraiser from Kitana for his efforts. Before the next match, Mason passed by the ringside area where he saw a note on a computer screen addressed to him, heavily implied to have been written by Bonkers, and leaving him a "pill" for him to consume. Also in the back, The Ogre approached Taven, riding a lawnmower, to give him a blue gem. The next match was supposed to be Kitana defending the XAWA World Heavyweight Championship against Taven, but Kitana had not been cleared to compete, so facing being stripped of her title, she elected to have Mason defend on her behalf. Taven defeated Mason after performing an updated version of his Doomsday finishing move called the Apolcalypse and pinning him. This began Taven's first World Heavyweight Championship reign. The final match of the evening was the I Quit match between Blackheart and Sgt. Dowell. The match ended when Blackheart was tied to a pole and hit with a steel chair seven times in the back. Realizing he had no way out of the situation, Blackheart was forced to say that he quit, giving Sgt. Dowell the win. After the match, Sgt. Dowell performed the Dishonorable Discharge on Blackheart, and then Mason tried to intervene, only to have the same move performed on him to end the show. Results Talent * The Ogre * The Alien * Nightmare * Cyrus Mason * Deacon Storm * Taven * Kitana * Sgt. Dowell * Blackheart Other on-air talent Category:XAWA supercards Category:XAWA supercards held in 2018 Category:Supercards featuring The Ogre Category:Supercards featuring The Alien Category:Supercards featuring Nightmare Category:Supercards featuring Cyrus Mason Category:Supercards featuring Kitana Category:Supercards featuring Taven Category:Supercards featuring Sgt. Dowell Category:Supercards featuring Blackheart Category:Supercards featuring XAWA Hardcore Championship match Category:Supercards featuring XAWA World Heavyweight Championship match Category:Supercards featuring XAWA International Championship match